In recent years, the three-dimensional display technology has been focused more and more. The principle of the technology is to allow the left and right eyes of one person to receive different images, and the images information is superimposed and regenerated by the brain, thus realizing a three-dimensional effect.
The three-dimensional display technology is classified into two main implementations: naked-eye type and glasses type, wherein the naked-eye type three-dimensional display technology is more advantageous as no glasses are needed. The conventional naked-eye three-dimensional display technology allows the images of the left and right eyes to enter the left and right eyes of one person respectively through the light-splitting effect of a light-splitting device, and the light-splitting device typically includes a parallax barrier and lenticular lens. FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a parallax barrier type three-dimensional display device, wherein the slit grating selectively divide the image information into the left eye image information and the right eye image information.
However, the naked-eye type three-dimensional display technology has a problem that the position of viewpoint is fixed and the crosstalk increases drastically when leaving the viewpoint position. Particularly, when a distance between the viewer and the display panel is changed along a light emission direction of the display panel, that is, the human eyes move back and forth, the problem of the crosstalk of the 3D image needs to be solved.